1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fire protection sprinkler systems, and specifically to a hanger for attaching piping to structural members for use in fire protection sprinkler systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically in automatic fire sprinkler systems, pipe is run in concealed spaces which are made by the framing members of the particular structure in which the system is being installed. In order to avoid excessive drilling of holes through structural members in order to run the pipe, installers generally attempt to run the pipe in the natural channels which parallel the structural members. This space is generally above the finished ceiling visible to the building occupant. This finished ceiling, which is generally attached to the bottom of the structural members, is typically fabricated from a relatively soft sheet-rock or fiberglass tile.
Thus it is desirable to have a hanger which will attach to a structural member and hold the pipe in place. Such pipe hangers have been developed in the past. These however, generally clamp the pipe flush with the structural members. This is a problem, because the necessary adapter fitting which is positioned between the pipe end and the sprinkler head is of a larger diameter, and thus does not allow the sprinkler head to fit in a correct installation when the pipe is mounted flush against the structural member.
The pipe and adapter need to be offset from the structural members in order to allow space for the adapter and sprinkler head to sit properly. This is typically accomplished by attaching blocks of wood between the structural members and the hanging brackets. Unfortunately, a significant amount of time and effort is required to attach the blocks to the structural members, and then the hangers to the blocks. Additionally, this requires the installer to have a sufficient number of wood blocks on hand. It is also quite time consuming to attach a wood block, and then attach a pipe via a bracket.
Another concern in the installation of such sprinkler systems is the possibility of a surge when the water pressure is suddenly released. This surge could be strong enough to cause the sprinkler head to push through the relatively soft sheet rock of the finished ceiling and spray water above the sheet rock, thus rendering the sprinkler useless in putting out a fire below the level of the visible ceiling. In fact, an industry standard exists which requires a fire sprinkler installation to withstand an upward surge of at least 340 pounds. There is presently no single device which will perform both functions of holding the pipe offset from a structural member as well as providing support against a possible surge.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger for a fire protection sprinkler system pipe, capable of holding the pipe a significant distance away from the structural members to which it is attached without the use of wood blocks or other superfluous parts. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger with an incorporated surge-protecting component. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a pipe hanger with improved ease of installation.
A hanger having features and advantages of the present invention is preferably formed from a single piece of sheet metal bent into a substantially horseshoe shape. The hanger is adapted such that it can hold a pipe of a given diameter a substantial distance from the structural members to which it is attached. The pipe is generally held in place within the hanger by dimples in the outer surface of the hanger which are located such that the pipe snaps into the space between the dimples and the arch.
The hanger may be attached to the structural members by the use of screws, bolts, rivets, or any other appropriate attachment methods known to those skilled in the art. The present invention has the advantage that relatively few parts are required to attach pipes to structural members. The present invention also provides relatively lightweight parts which can be carried more easily than a collection of wood blocks.
A hanger having features and advantages of the present invention may also incorporate a removable surge-restraining web or support intended to support the pipe in the event of a sudden release of water through the sprinkler head. By supporting the pipe, the sprinkler head will be retained below the level of the visible ceiling in the event of such a surge. As described below, the web is capable of providing additional support to the hanger in whatever orientation it is mounted.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment disclosed.